


Five Ways I Love You

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Alice, Bella, and five ways that they love each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Standing on the beach, watching the waves crash rhythmically against the soft white sand. Bella curled her toes, laughing as the wind whipped through her hair. She didn't mind, it wouldn't affect her vampiress body. What _would_ Alice want for their one-hundredth anniversary, now that she thought about it?  
Alice deserved more than Bella, but had settled for her, and Bella would find something special for her wife or die trying. Hopefully, this oncoming storm would rummage up something special that suited Alice Cullen. Her eyes flickered up and down the wave, trying to find-  
 _There!_  
Bella lunged forward, deftly snatching up the flash of gold before it got buried in the sand or taken back to the sea. Her skirt was drenched and sticking to her arse, and wet sand seeped through her long, pale fingers. She smiled, stepping back as she opened her hand.  
A little golden charm in the shape of a unicorn shone in the sunlight, Bella turned it around to see the initial **A** carved on the back. Laughing, she tucked it into her bra and ran back as fast as she could towards her home before Alice got back home from work.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, jealously, Alice hates Edward. Why should _he_ get to have the pretty human?  
~  
She shouldn't, of course. She has Jasper, cold but loving and devoted, and she does love him. Except he's not enough.  
~  
(Nobody except Edward knows that sometimes, Alice thinks of brown hair and eyes and warm, soft skin. Not yet hard. Not yet cold.)  
~  
"Alice?" Bella's voice is quiet and Alice almost doesn't hear it. She turns around and the human girl is biting her lip, blushing and her hands are trembling. "Bella what's the matter?" she asks, her voice light to cheer the mood up a little.  
"What's it called when you fancy men _and_ women?"  
Alice laughs, her head tossed back and her pixie cut falling out of its gelled shape. She calms down, turning to Bella. "Why are you asking?"  
(She already knows the answer.)  
"Because..."  
"It's called bisexuality, Bella."  
~  
 _You are married, Alice._  
~  
Edward leans in to kiss Bella, who eagerly reciprocates against his well-defined lips as Jasper makes gagging noises. They are happy, themselves and Alice smiles, a little too sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

One kiss...that's all Bella's asking for. Then maybe another, if she can survive this first one.  
And if, of course, the other woman is willing.  
She sighs into the mirror, wondering who the real monster is. Alice Cullen, vivacious and divine(and _not into Bella_ ), couldn't be resisted and yet she could resist all. Which she does, remaining ever faithful to her husband Jasper Hale.  
She licks her lips. They're a violently red tint, they're not chapped though they're just red. In Bella's opinion, her lips look like blood-  
 _That's it!_  
But could Bella do it? If it meant getting to Alice, yes she could. Slowly, she takes her father's razor from the bottom drawer of the cabinet even as her mind contradicts and argues with itself-but always, always, Alice is the main thought here.  
The door to the bathroom swings open and there is Alice, looking as beautiful as ever. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open. Instead of speaking Bella takes one of the vampire's hands and runs it down her own cheek. Alice's hand is soft, and pale, and so utterly cold. Her dark eyes scan over Bella's untouched wrist. Bella lifts an eyebrow before dragging the razor down the middle of her tongue.  
The wound isn't deep, just enough to draw blood. Bella watches as Alice's eyes grow wider, grow darker and her tongue laps at her lips. She breathes through her mouth, not swallowing for fear of losing what little tenacity she has. She lets the blood's scent drift out into the bathroom. Alice's eyes close, and she gasps again as Bella starts to have blood leaking out of her mouth.  
Growling, Alice lunges at the human girl and crashes her lips against hers. The vampire's tongue slides devilishly deep down her throat, tasting what she never should have. Bella's eyes roll back in her head, she lets out a quiet moan as Alice licks up the blood seeping from the wound. Then, the taste of blood fades. Bella waits for Alice to pull away.  
She doesn't. Moments later, there is blood filling up Bella's mouth again and Alice is losing control, it is obvious for the grip on Bella's shoulders is stronger now, almost enough to break her bones. Alice is far beyond quitting, and Bella is far beyond fighting.  
But she smiles.  
She just needed one kiss from Alice...and it was all worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella, you're drunk," Alice scolded, taking the girl up to her room with ease. Bella had gained weight lately, but Alice had her strength on her side.  
"Alice, you're pretty," Bella replied, her voice slurred. "Prettier than me..." her voice dropped. "Than..." Bella coughed, shaking in the vampire's arms. "Than Edward. You're pretty."  
Alice smiled gently at her drunken friend. "Well, thank you, but-"  
Her sentence was unfinished, as the brunette had leaned in to kiss her. Bella's lips tasted like daiquiri and vodka and white wine and whatever the hell she'd been drinking, a deliciously _crazy_ mix that burned on Alice's own lips. Neither girl pulled away...this kiss, while the only one they would share, was _perfect_.  
"G'night, Ali," Bella murmured, her eyes fluttering shut.  
"Goodnight, Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the life_ , Alice thought, sighing as Bella's fingers ran through her hair again. Well, she wasn't really living. But she enjoyed these moments, curled up with her brother's wife on their sofa as aforementioned sister-in-law pecked her lips.  
"I love you," Alice murmured, never meaning anything more than she meant those words.  
"I know. I do too," Bella replied quietly, closing her now-golden eyes as she rubbed her ring-less finger. It had been placed aside, and she would wear it again at seven o'clock sharp as Alice left and Edward came in the door.  
In a moment, Edward would return from work. Alice would change her thoughts and Bella would shield their minds. Somehow, they would interact like sisters, until the next afternoon, when Bella was beneath Alice and screaming out her name the moment Edward was too far away to hear them.  
 _If only I made the right choice_ , Bella had once said, her voice filled with regret.  
 _If only_ , Alice had replied.  
( _Then maybe we wouldn't have to hide like this._ )


End file.
